Poliamor Free!
by Mihara E
Summary: [yaoi/ slash] Porqué todos necesitan amor y Rin es un pervertido que adora el phonesex. (todos / todos)


**Esto es puramente para sacarme las ganas y reirme un rato. No pretendo que esto sea serio y seguramente termine siendo algo super crack!, pero en serio, pretendo que sea algo que las haga reír y tal vez el smut también sea gracioso e hilarante y cosas así.**

**DISCLAIMER****: Los nenes de Free! no me pertenecen, pertenecen al mundo fujoshi y a la compañía de animación (de la que en este momento no recuerdo el nombre (sorry :/ )**

* * *

**INTRODUCCION**

Luego de que todos, a ritmos distintos, terminaran la secundaria, se encontraron poco a poco con que todos vivirían en Tokyo.

Makoto y Haru, que iban juntos a la universidad de Tokyo, ya vivían juntos. Al comienzo vivían en departamentos adyacentes, pero poco después de que terminara el primer año de universidad, los padres de Makoto comenzaron a tener problemas con el dinero y cada vez era mas difícil enviarle suficiente para la renta. La solución fue tan simple que Mako no supo porque no lo había hecho antes. El ya pasaba casi todo su tiempo con Haru en el departamento de este, solo iba al suyo para dormir. Luego de discutirlo con el landlord, mudo sus cosas y les dijo a sus padres que ya no se preocuparan por el. Incluso consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo y llegaba a casa justo para cocinar, antes de que Haru regresara de sus practicas de natación.

Rin y Sousuke hicieron lo mismo cuando Rin regreso del extranjero... Ok, no fue algo intencional, mas bien fue algo así como que Rin se apareció en la puerta del departamento de Sousuke un jueves a las tres de la mañana y ya luego de tres meses no lo pudo echar, así que lo hicieron oficial.

Sousuke no estaba asistiendo a la universidad de Tokyo, sino a la academia de policía. Luego de su primer año, comenzó su servicio semi-activo. Unos meses después, Rin se le unió.

Rei y Nagisa persiguieron también carreras universitarias en Tokyo, pero con la eterna distracción que eran uno para el otro, las notas de ambos empezaron a decaer en el segundo semestre (para horror de Rei) y los padres de Nagisa le dieron un ultimátum: o mejoraba o dejaban de enviarle dinero... Así fue que Nagisa decidió dejar la universidad y comenzar a trabajar. Siempre había sido bueno con los niños y no tardo nada de tiempo en conseguir un trabajo en una guardería infantil (ya que no era una escuela, no necesitaba estudios ni profesorado) incluso trabajaba en la colonia de verano, enseñándoles a nadar. Luego de mucha insistencia de parte de Rei, retomo la universidad, pero en una carrera diferente: quería ser maestro de jardín de niños.

Ai y Momo también terminaron en Tokyo pocos meses después de que terminaran la secundaria. Momo estuvo viviendo con su hermano por algunos meses, hasta que, de manera muy similar a Rin, termino llorando frente a la puerta de Ai con todos sus escarabajos, porque no podía soportar mas que su hermano y Kou fueran novios y (según él) se lo refregaran en la cara. Ai hizo su mejor esfuerzo por dejarlo llorando en el pasillo, pero después de varias horas, se le termino acabando la seguridad y lo dejo entrar, advirtiendole que si llegaba a encontrar un solo escarabajo fuera de su caja, tendría que irse. Pasaron seis meses sin incidentes y luego de que Momo pasara su examen de manejo y consiguiera trabajo en una compañía de mudanza, lo hicieron algo "oficial".

* * *

**-Me encontré con Rin y Sousuke en el mercado.-** comento Makoto, con los ojos cerrados.

Haru apenas y se movió un poco en la bañera para acomodarse mas cerca del otro. Sintió las manos de Mako en sus brazos y suspiro tranquilo, relajado por el agua caliente y la cercanía del otro.

**-Están viviendo juntos también, no muy lejos de aquí...-** siguió hablando el mas alto, acariciando los brazos de Haru con el agua espumosa **-Les dije que deberíamos salir a cenar alguna vez... Las vacaciones se acercan y contaremos con suficiente tiempo libre, no crees?-**

Haru supuso de inmediato que era lo que Mako pretendía...

* * *

Aun antes de vivir juntos, Mako entraba al departamento de Haru a cualquier hora y cuando se le antojara, porque tenia llave (a Haru no le gustaba la idea de tener que salir de la bañera a abrir la puerta y como el único que conocida en todo Tokyo era Mako, prefirió darle una llave)

En fin, la cosa es que, hasta donde Haru se entero, fue después de que lo vio hacerlo varias veces que Mako por fin intervino.

Haru nunca se había sentido una persona muy sexual y Mako siempre lo había sabido... Por eso la sorpresa cuando una tarde que lo fue a buscar, escucho gemidos desde el cuarto de baño... Y una voz que no era la de Haru.

_**"Rin? Pero el esta..."**_

Mako recordaba con muchísima claridad como se había asomado y visto a Haru en el piso del baño masturbandose mientras a través del celular, Rin le hablaba a Haru de una manera que parecía salida de película porno.

El primer impulso de Makoto había sido irse, dejar a Haru en paz... Pero sus pies no se movieron. Aun con todo lo que sabia, Mako había imaginado a Haru de aquella manera muchas veces, pero sus fantasias no se asemejaban para nada con la realidad... La voz de Haru se oía tan caliente que casi podía ignorar el hecho de que era Rin quien lo estaba provocando a hacer aquello.

Esa primera vez, Mako escapo antes de que Haru terminara. La segunda vez, se quedo un poco mas, hasta que Haru se corrió. La siguiente vez, escucho los gemidos de Rin en el teléfono.

Luego de casi haber presenciado aquello diez veces, fue que no pudo soportarlo y abrió la puerta del baño.

La reacción de Haru no fue la que había esperado. Ni siquiera parecía avergonzado de lo que había hecho y llego incluso a despedirse de Rin con un "nos vemos" antes de cortarle.

De todas las cosas incómodas en la vida de Makoto, nada se igualaría a esa conversación... O eso creía en ese momento.

**-Haru... ¿Por que? ****Tu y Rin...-**

**-¿Entonces tu también lo necesitas?-**

**-¿Eh?-**

**-Rin me llamo pidiéndome un favor y se volvió algo así como una costumbre... Un desestresante.-**

**-¿Eeeeh?-**

**-Así que si lo necesitas, solo pidelo.-**

**-... ¿Eeeeeeeh?-**

Y de ahí las cosas se pusieron mas y mas raras...

* * *

La risa de Rin fue tan exagerada que varias personas en el McDonalds se giraron en sus asientos para mirar lo que pasaba. Mako quería que se lo tragara la tierra, mientras que Haru y Sousuke tenían sus caras serías de siempre, como si lo que acababa de salir a colación en la charla no tuviera nada de vergonzoso.

**-¡Rin! Deja de reírte...-** rogó Mako, tapandose el rostro con una mano.

**-Oh, Makoto... es solo que... tienes que admitir que es gracioso que lo hayas descubierto de esa manera... ¿No, Sousuke?-** preguntó, dandole codazos al chico sentado a su lado, que solo se encogió de hombros.

**-Mako reacciona como si fuera algo embarazoso.-** agregó Haru, comiendo sus papitas.

**-¡Es embarazoso, Haru!-** reclamó el chico **-Es decir, sea lo que sea que hayan tenido ustedes es...-**

**-No es algo exclusivo, Makoto.-** agregó Rin y pareció dejarlo con las palabras en la boca **-¿No, Sousuke?-**

**-Creo que yo fui el primero, hasta que comencé con mis examenes.-** agregó el mayor.

**-Aja... luego empecé a llamar a Ai... luego a Haru y a veces a Momo, aunque era dificil con él viviendo aún con sus padres... Creo que llamé una vez a Nagisa... y me respondió Rei.-** sonrió mostrando todos sus afilados dientes** -Ahora que lo pienso, nunca te llamé a ti.-** señaló a Makoto, que no supo si sonrojarse o ponerse blanco del susto.

**-Entonces es...-**

**-Es algo que Rin hace para fastidiar.-**

**-Hey, sabes que la presión de estar en Australia me estaba volviendo loco.-** se quejó **-Y prometí que no volvería a desaparecer, ¿verdad?-** les recordó a todos y Haru asintió.

**-No tiene tanta importancia, Makoto.-** agregó Sousuke **-Incluso una vez que me quedé hasta tarde hablando con Ai, también terminamos discutiendo sobre esto y lo terminamos haciendo.-**

**-¿Eeeeeh? ¡No me habías dicho eso!-** se quejó Rin **-¡Ai tampoco dijo nada! ¡Rayos! ¡Ya me las pagará!-**

Makoto no terminaba de caer en su asombro... es decir... desde cuando sus amigos se había vuelto tan sexualmente activos... y más importante, ¿porque lo habían dejado fuera de todo ese juego?

* * *

Rin estaba tomando una ducha mientras Sousuke terminaba de mirar un partido de basket que había dejado grabando mientras estaban fuera; el celular de Rin empezó a sonar con insistencía hasta que Sou lo atendió.

**-¡Hagamoslo!-** soltó la voz de Makoto al otro lado de la linea y Sousuke no pudo decir ni un "moshi moshi", aunque eso no lo detuvo de ponerle la pausa a su juego y sonreír ya que el otro chico no podía verlo.

**-Vaya, Makoto... ¿llamando a Rin luego de que parecías tan avergonzado esta tarde?-** le preguntó y Makoto quiso arrojarse por la ventana.

**-¿Sou- Sousuke?-** jadeó avergonzado **-Creí que... este número era... ****¿porqué?-**

**-Tranquilizate... te dará algo si te pones así por cada pequeña cosa... no sé como no te ha dado un ataque ya.-** le dijo para intentear calmarlo **-Si no quieres hacerlo, espera un rato a que Rin salga de la ducha...-** ofreció y tuvo que esperar un momento de silencio antes de oír una respuesta.

**-...No... estaría bien si... bueno... si de verdad tu quieres...-** murmuró Makoto y Sousuke sonrió:

**-Claro que quiero.-**

* * *

**-Yo, ¡Sousuke! Ya tienes el baño si quieres...-** habló Rin, pero cuando llegó al comedor con una toalla en la cadera y goteando agua del cabello, el otro chico no estaba. El juego de basket había quedado pausado en la tele y mirando sobre la mesa, Rin no tardó en darse cuenta que faltaba su celular** -Oh, Haru no se habría atrevido...-** murmuró y buscó el teléfono de Sousuke para llamar al departamento de Haru.

Haru atendió enseguida, porque estaba en el comedor mirando un compilado de las últimas olimpiadas:

**-Moshi moshi.-**

**-¿Ah? ¿Haru?-**

**-Hola Rin.-**

**-Pero... no estas hablando con Sousuke?-** murmuró.

**-¿Y tu no estas hablando con Makoto?-**

Ambos parecieron tardar unos instantes en darse cuenta, pero como siempre, el que reaccionó fuerte fue Rin.

**-¡Makoto y Sousuke!-** gritó por telefono y Haru que lo conocía tan bien se había alejado el aparato de la oreja **-¿Pero como?-**

**-Makoto me preguntó si estaba bien llamarte y le dije que si, que podía usar mi celular.-** fue todo lo que dijo el chico y Rin se dio un golpe en la frente.

**-Bueno... supongo que no es algo malo.-**

* * *

En escencia no fue algo malo lo que estos cuatro comenzaron... lo que pareció algo malo (al menos al comienzo) fue cuando Rin poco a poco arrastró a los otros cuatro a todo esto del sexo telefónico.

**-¡Sigue sin responder!-** se quejó Momo, colgado de la cintura de Ai, que estaba cocinando.

**-Tal vez Rin-sempai esta ocupado con algo.-** trató de calmarlo.

**-Peeeeeroooooo... hace días que lo llamo y no me responde, Ai-chii.-** se quejó el pelirrojo y Ai trató de no perder la paciencia con ese "chii" que tanto odiaba.

**-¿Intentaste hablar con Sousuke-sempai?-**

**-...No... Nunca... bueno, nunca hablé con Sousuke-sempai.-** respondió el otro con algo de vergüenza.

Ai había sido el más avergonzado con esto de las llamadas al comienzo, pero luego de descubrir que Momo también estaba metido (y lo descubrió de una manera poco agradable) y que Rin y Sousuke-sempai también lo hacían con Nanase y Tachibana-sempai (aún no se acostumbraba a llamarlos por su nombre) fue perdiendo la vergüenza y ya era algo de casi todos los días, más incluso desde que Rin regresara de Australia.

**-¿Quieres que lo llame yo?-**

**-Mmmh... no... está bien, lo intentaré de nuevo más tarde...-** trató de dejar el asunto de lado, pero sorprensivamente su celular comenzó a sonar y Momo casi lo tira antes de poder responder **-¡Moshi moshi!-** gritó contra la bocina y tardó unos segundos en decir algo más** -Nagisa-chii... ****¿eh? ¿Ai? Si, está conmigo... ¿Huh? ****Esta bien.-**

Ai miró a Momo ponerse de pie y colocar el celular con el altavoz.

**-¿Ai?-** habló Nagisa y el chico primero asintió antes de decir algo:

**-Si, aquí estoy.-**

**-Oh, genial, genial. Quiero que ambos oigan esto...-** dijo **-Traten de no gritar o cosas así porque pueden descubrirme, ¿esta bien?-** les pidió en un murmullo y Ai y Momo se miraron sin entender.

Se escucharon pasos ligeros y el sonido de una puerta, también una regadera encendida de fondo... y... oh, Dios, ¿ese era...?

Ai abrió la boca para decir algo y Momo se la cubrió con la mano, sosteniendolo con el otro brazo para que no se moviera y poder seguir escuchando.

Si, esa voz gimiendo era definitivamente la de Rei y... se oía algo más pero no muy claro por el ruido del agua.

**-Tal vez no lleguen a oírlo bien...-** oyeron el susurro de Nagisa **-...pero Rei lo está haciendo con Rin por el celular...-** siguió el murmullo y ahora fue Ai quien consiguió reaccionar rápido para cubrirle la boca a Momo y que no dijera nada por lo que acababa de descubrir.

* * *

Ai quería olvidarse de esto, pero Momo traía el tema a colación una y otra y otra vez...

**-¡Si tanto te molesta, solo llama a Rin-sempai!-** estalló el chico antes de cerrarle la puerta de su cuarto en la cara al pelirrojo, que también se fue a su cuarto (el cual no era otro que el comedor) y se tiró al sofá.

**-No puedo llamar a Rin-sempai...-** murmuró aplastando la cara en una almohada y sacó su celular con la idea de jugar un rato antes de dormir...

Pero de nuevo, oh llamada misteriosa.

**-¿Si?-** dijo bajo, porque ni ganas de un "moshi moshi" tenía. Estaba tan decaído que no le importaba si le robaban el alma.

Nadie respondió... o en realidad, no le respondieron con palabras, sino con un gemido. Momo se quitó el celular de la oreja para ver la pantalla: sip, número desconocido. ¿Se habrían confundido o algo?

**-¿Ho... hola?-** repitió, sentándose, pero aún se oían los gemidos algo apagados al otro lado. Quien fuera, no parecía tener el celular cerca de la boca **-¿Qui- quien es?-**

**-Solo... callate... Momo...-**

Y por fin pudo reconocer que la voz al otro lado del teléfono era la de Ai.

* * *

De la misma manera en la que Ai había trabajado su frustración (y al mismo tiempo había ayudado a Momo con la suya) Rin se decidió a hacerlo una vez con Sousuke... con el adicional de que lo interrumpió en uno de sus patrullajes.

**-Maldición Rin, estoy conduciendo...-**

**-Entonces será mejor que pare oficial Yamazaki... no sería bueno tener que darte una multa.-** se rió el otro y de nuevo Sousuke maldijo entre dientes, deteniendo la patrulla en un callejón, detrás de algunos restaurantes.

**-¿Dónde mierda estás? ¿No tenías que estar en tu lectura de deber cívico?-** murmuró contra el teléfono, desabrochando el cinturón de seguridad para poder girarse en su asiento y poder revisar que no había nadie alrededor.

**-Mmmh si, ya terminé. Estoy en los lockers.-**

**-Maldito... Rin, ¿no podías llamar a Haru o Ai o alguien más?-**

**-No.- **dijo serio** -Quería llamarte a ti, Sousuke.-**

* * *

Mako tardó también algunas semanas en tomar el coraje de pedirselo a Haru.

Nagisa no tuvo que pedirselo a Rei que ya de por si estaba muy avergonzado de que lo hubiera descubierto.

Momo lo hizo con Sousuke una vez, también por una especie de confución teléfonica (porque Momo y Ai tenían el mismo tipo de celular y un día en el apuro se llevaron el equivocado)

Ai de alguna manera obtuvo el telefono de Haru, pensando que era el de Rei (si, fue todo un plan de Nagisa) y Rei obtuvo el celular de Momo, pensando que era el de Sousuke.

* * *

A fin de cuentas, todos tuvieron con todos y fue entonces que Rin, el que había empezado con todo este lio, los invitó a todos al departamento de Sousuke para tratar de trabajar en esto de una manera más... práctica.

**-Ok, no digo que no me gusten las cosas como están ahora. De verdad, está genial poder llamar a cualquiera de ustedes chicos y... ****hacerlo.-**

Varios se sonrojaron, otros como Haru solo se quedaron sin decir nada y Nagisa y Rin tenián una sonrisa enorme.

**-Ahora, creo que ya hemos hecho muchas cosas como para... intentar... algo más.-** pareció que Rin perdía valor para seguir hablando, así que Sousuke sacó un folleto de su mochila y lo arrojó a la mesa.

**-¿Qué tal unas vacaciones de dos semanas en una villa privada en la playa?-** ofreció y aunque todos soltaron un "ooooooooohh", alguien tenía que ser sensato.

**-¿Pero de donde sacaríamos el dinero?-** sorprendentemente fue Momo quien lo preguntó.

**-El dinero no es necesario, ganamos esto es una competencia en la academía.-** explicó Rin.

**-Pero no es algo... ¿para ustedes?-** trató de discutir Mako, pero Rin negó con las manos.

**-Ya lo arreglamos y la villa más grande tiene cuatro cuartos.-** explicó **-Nosotros somos ocho, así que estaremos en parejas.-** siguió **-Pero... bueno, para hacer las cosas más interesantes y... ****para no terminar igual a como estamos.-**

**-¡Ya sé! ¡Ya sé!-** saltó Nagisa en su lugar del sillón, hasta terminar de pie **-¡****_We'll do swingers_****!- **gritó con un terrible acento inglés.

**-Nagisa, eso está mal dicho. Es "****_We´ll become swingers_****", swinger no es algo que puedas hacer, sino algo que se es...-** explicó Rei antes de darse cuenta y sonrojarse terriblemente.

**-Bueno, fuera de que Nagisa lo dijo mal, esa es la idea.-** soltó Rin **-Nosotros... no es como si fueramos novios o algo asi. La verdad es que son todos mis amigos y me encanta hacer esas cosas por teléfono, por eso le dije a Sousuke que deberíamos intentarlo en... persona... Pero supongo que tal vez no crean que sea buena idea.-** agregó al final, suponiendo que era algo raro para llevar a cabo.

**-Yo no le veo nada de malo.-** dijo Haru con su tono de siempre, sin una pisca de vergüenza.

**-Si... Si a Haru le parece bien, entonces yo también estoy de acuerdo.-** dijo Mako con un sonrojo brutal.

**-¡_Yeah baby_!-** agregó Nagisa y Rei solo asintió con la cabeza.

**-Pues necesito vacaciones y un descanzo de estar con Ai todo el día.-** puso Momo de excusa.

**-¡Ah! ¡Entonces yo digo lo mismo!-** se quejó Ai.

Al final, todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

* * *

Era Sábado al mediodía cuando todos se encontraron en la estación de buses y pasaron por un viaje de casi diez horas hasta llegar a la costa. Rin y Sousuke se encargaron de organizar el hospedaje y finalmente terminaron de acomodarse para la hora de la cena.

**-Creo que lo mejor es que esta primer noche la pasemos como siempre y mañana organizaremos la semana y sus días.-** anunció Rin y como había sido su idea, todos estuvieron de acuerdo y pasaron la cena en paz.

* * *

**¿...continuara? Quién sabe...**


End file.
